Season 17 (U.S. syndication)
The seventeenth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? will premiere on September 10, 2018. It's hosted by Chris Harrison. There will be a set of minor changes, most of them graphical. The studio was upgraded to have darkening multicolor lights. The logo was slightly simplified, removing the central pattern and replacing the ITC Conduit "WHO WANTS TO BE A" text with Helvetica Neue (which looks closer to Copperplate Gothic). The question graphics have also been changed, replacing the traditional lozenge look Millionaire has been using in one form or another since 1999 with a more abstract, slant and bevel heavy package. The last remnant of the Shuffle format, the Bank, has also been removed. Lifelines There are three lifelines that are used regularly. During Whiz Kids Weeks, an additional lifeline is used: * Ask the Audience * 50:50 * Plus One * Cut the Question (Whiz Kids Weeks only) Episodes * Episode 1 (September 10, 2018) Malcolm Brooks ($30,000) * Episode 2 (September 11, 2018) Sarah Sanders ($0 - lost on $3,000) Susannah Brooks ($30,000, continued) * Episode 3 (September 12, 2018) Susannah Brooks ($100,000) Keri Buck ($10,000, continued) * Episode 4 (September 13, 2018) Keri Buck ($20,000) Sam Stubblefield ($50,000, continued) * Episode 5 (September 14, 2018) Sam Stubblefield ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Natasha Alford ($10,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 6 (September 17, 2018) Steven Johnson ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Steve Johnson ($10,000) * Episode 7 (September 18, 2018) S'Christen Johnson ($30,000) * Episode 8 (September 19, 2018) Jeremy Davis ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) * Episode 9 (September 20, 2018) Ellen Sarem ($10,000) Nick DeGuzman ($10,000, continued) * Episode 10 (September 21, 2018) Nick DeGuzman ($20,000) Janet Azevedo ($20,000) * Episode 11 (September 24, 2018) Robert Kim ($20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 12 (September 25, 2018) Stan Jastrzebski ($20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 13 (September 26, 2018) Devon Nichols ($30,000) Paul Fajman ($7,000, continued) * Episode 14 (September 27, 2018) Paul Fajman ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Robin Adams ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) * Episode 15 (September 28, 2018) Laurence Levy ($5,000 - lost on $50,000) * Episode 16 (October 1, 2018) Carmen Apelgren ($10,000) * Episode 17 (October 2, 2018) Tom Colocci ($50,000, continued) * Episode 18 (October 3, 2018) Tom Colocci ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Sarah Arora ($0 - lost on $500) Mark Ryder ($100,000, continued) * Episode 19 (October 4, 2018) Mark Ryder ($100,000) Bret Kimple ($10,000) * Episode 20 (October 5, 2018) Molly Mollin ($20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 21 (October 8, 2018) Brett Lazer ($50,000, continued) * Episode 22 (October 9, 2018) Brett Lazer ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Trent Edwards ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 23 (October 10, 2018) Craig Handy ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Karen Robinson ($7,000) * Episode 24 (October 11, 2018) Dan Wu ($20,000) Rebecca Price ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 25 (October 12, 2018) Bud Humphrey ($5,000 - lost on $50,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 26 (October 15, 2018) - Celebrity Week (1) Howie Dorough & AJ McLean ($5,000 - lost on $50,000) * Episode 27 (October 16, 2018) - Celebrity Week (2) Cheryl “Salt” James & Sandra “Pepa” Denton ($20,000, continued) * Episode 28 (October 17, 2018) - Celebrity Week (3) Cheryl "Salt" James & Sandra "Pepa" Denton ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Tom Green ($10,000, continued) * Episode 29 (October 18, 2018) - Celebrity Week (4) Tom Green ($20,000) Paul Shaffer ($5,000, continued) * Episode 30 (October 19, 2018) - Celebrity Week (5) Paul Shaffer ($20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 31 (October 22, 2018) Chris Severn ($5,000 - lost on $7,000) Tom Grabon ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 32 (October 23, 2018) Peter Jung ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Cris Pannullo ($5,000, continued) * Episode 33 (October 24, 2018) Cris Pannullo ($5,000 - lost on $7,000) Katie Champlain ($30,000) * Episode 34 (October 25, 2018) Claudia Perry ($0 - lost on $3,000) Herb Brown ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Aaron Himmel ($20,000, continued) * Episode 35 (October 26, 2018) Aaron Himmel ($30,000) Linda Altieri ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 36 (October 29, 2018) Pat Baxt ($20,000) Robin Richards ($7,000, continued) * Episode 37 (October 30, 2018) Robin Richards ($50,000 - lost on $250,000) * Episode 38 (October 31, 2018) Andrew Bloomberg ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Miles McMahon ($7,000, continued) * Episode 39 (November 1, 2018) Miles McMahon ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) John Beerling ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 40 (November 2, 2018) Kyle Foster ($100,000) * Episode 41 (November 5, 2018) - Victories for Veterans Week (1) Lori Bailey ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Eileen Lanzarone ($10,000, continued) * Episode 42 (November 6, 2018) - Victories for Veterans Week (2) Eileen Lanzarone ($10,000) Chuck Tessman ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Anne Benovil-Murphy ($5,000, continued) * Episode 43 (November 7, 2018) - Victories for Veterans Week (3) Anne Benovil-Murphy ($30,000) Audience contestant ($0) * Episode 44 (November 8, 2018) - Victories for Veterans Week (4) Greg Anders ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) John Butler ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) * Episode 45 (November 9, 2018) - Victories for Veterans Week (5) Ashley Durkin ($20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 46 (November 12, 2018) - 100 Millon Dollar Season (1) Mary El Pereda ($50,000, continued) * Episode 47 (November 13, 2018) - 100 Millon Dollar Season (2) Mary El Pereda ($100,000) Anne Moore ($10,000, continued) * Episode 48 (November 14, 2018) - 100 Millon Dollar Season (3) Anne Moore ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Michael Caveliere ($20,000, continued) * Episode 49 (November 15, 2018) - 100 Millon Dollar Season (4) Michael Caveliere ($30,000) David Chancellor ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) * Episode 50 (November 16, 2018) - 100 Millon Dollar Season (5) Shiva Oswal ($100,000, continued) * Episode 51 (November 19, 2018) Shiva Oswal ($50,000 - lost on $250,000) Jamie Huston ($50,000, continued) * Episode 52 (November 20, 2018) Jamie Huston ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Katherine Ammon ($30,000, continued) * Episode 53 (November 21, 2018) Katherine Ammon ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Abdiah Sagert ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 54 (November 22, 2018) Adam Burstein ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) John Dale Beety ($5,000, continued) * Episode 55 (November 23, 2018) John Dale Beety ($5,000 - lost on $7,000) Liz Hoopfer ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Ben Parker ($0 - lost on $5,000) * Episode 56 (November 26, 2018) Cameron Russell ($0 - lost on $3,000) Jimmy Macrina ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Lizzie Lockard ($5,000, continued) * Episode 57 (November 27, 2018) Lizzie Lockard ($10,000) Mario Calero ($10,000, continued) * Episode 58 (November 28, 2018) Mario Calero ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Tom Zulewski ($30,000, continued) * Episode 59 (November 29, 2018) Tom Zulewski ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Nicole Kuklok-Waldman ($10,000, continued) * Episode 60 (November 30, 2018) Nicole Kuklok-Waldman ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Linwood Sasser ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 61 (December 3, 2018) * Episode 62 (December 4, 2018) * Episode 63 (December 5, 2018) * Episode 64 (December 6, 2018) * Episode 65 (December 7, 2018) * Episode 66 (December 10, 2018) * Episode 67 (December 11, 2018) * Episode 68 (December 12, 2018) * Episode 69 (December 13, 2018) * Episode 70 (December 14, 2018) * Episode 71 (December 17, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (1) Lissa Gregorio ($20,000) Brandon Leeberg ($7,000, continued) * Episode 72 (December 18, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (2) Brandon Leeberg ($20,000) Andrew Thomas ($20,000, continued) * Episode 73 (December 19, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (3) Andrew Thomas ($50,000 - lost on $250,000) Megan Turner ($7,000, continued) * Episode 74 (December 20, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (4) Megan Turner ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Shane Cunningham ($20,000, continued) * Episode 75 (December 21, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (5) Shane Cunningham ($20,000) Curt Bell ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) McKinnie Sizemore ($5,000, continued) * Episode 76 (December 24, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (6) McKinnie Sizemore ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Chip Bell ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Jeffrey Thompsen ($7,000, continued) * Episode 77 (December 25, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (7) Jeffrey Thompsen ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Tara Whittle ($10,000, continued) * Episode 78 (December 26, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (8) Tara Whittle ($20,000) Lisa Karahalios ($20,000, continued) * Episode 79 (December 27, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (9) Lisa Karahalios ($20,000) Jay Malarcher ($0 - lost on $5,000) Julia Novakovic ($50,000, continued) * Episode 80 (December 28, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (10) Julia Novakovic ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Sam Brown ($10,000, continued) * Episode 81 (December 31, 2018) - Secondary Run Week (11) Sam Brown ($10,000) Major Baisden ($5,000 - lost on $7,000) Danielle Stillman ($20,000, continued) * Episode 82 (January 1, 2019) - Secondary Run Week (12) Danielle Stillman ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Greg Watson ($50,000, continued) * Episode 83 (January 2, 2019) - Secondary Run Week (13) Greg Watson ($50,000 - lost on $100,000) Glory Fagan ($5,000 - lost on $30,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 84 (January 3, 2019) - Secondary Run Week (14) Daniel Okamura ($20,000) Brenna Landis ($10,000, continued) * Episode 85 (January 4, 2019) - Secondary Run Week (15) Brenna Landis ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Charles O'Neill ($5,000 - lost on $20,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) Trivia * Sarah Sanders is first contestant of this season, who used all lifelines on the 4th question and walked away with nothing. * Susannah Brooks is first contestant in this season, who saved the Ask the Audience lifeline to $250,000 question where used it. Most of the audience failed. * Ellen Sarem became the first contestant in the U.S. version of the show to walk away without using all her lifelines in almost 11 years (excluding the Double Dip lifeline from Seasons 7-8) and the first one to do it in Season 17. * Sarah Arora is the first contestant in almost 3 years to miss the very first question. * In 30th episode, Paul Shaffer walked away without going with 87% of the audience. Also he appeared as audience contestant and won an extra $1,000 for his charity. * In 39th episode, Miles McMahon's $20,000 question, 71% voted for the wrong answer and 15% were right. ** In 51st episode, Shiva Oswal's $250,000 question, 80% voted for the wrong answer and 8% were right. ** In 56th episode, Cameron Russell on his 4th question had 61% of audience, who voted for wrong answer. He agreed with the majority of the audience and left with nothing. * Robin Richards, the return of Shiva Oswal, and Andrew Thomas are contestants, who answered the $250,000 question wrong. * On May 17, 2019, 3,000th show will air. Links * List of episodes of Season 17 (syndicated) Category:U.S. seasons